


The Steps To Loving Iwaizumi Hajime

by BUBBLETAEY



Series: Iwaizumi and Ushijima have fallen horribly in love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Iwaizumi Hajime is whipped, Kageyama is also a good bro to Iwaizumi, M/M, Ushijima Wakatoshi has feelings, and he expresses them!, but with feelings, if you squint you will see the inevitable angst, just fluff, no beta we die like daichi, ushijima discovers emojis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BUBBLETAEY/pseuds/BUBBLETAEY
Summary: The man on the other side of the phone was no longer the ace of seijoh. He was not the vice captain of a powerhouse team. He wasn't the secondary pair to Oikawa Tooru, his 'pillar'.He was now Iwaizumi Hajime, sports science major at the University of California Irvine, who, by a miraculous turn of events, had texted Ushijima first.(Oh god.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Iwaizumi and Ushijima have fallen horribly in love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795783
Comments: 59
Kudos: 156





	1. The first step is friendship

**Author's Note:**

> i have fallen into the inescapable hole that is UshiIwa, and am pleasantly surprised by the wholesomeness of this pairing. Please enjoy!
> 
> (Also, I said fuck the timeline while writing this, so do not be surprised if it doesn't follow the current haikyuu chronology).

**Iwaizumi**  
When are you coming   
back to LA??

Now, Ushijima Wakatoshi isn't one to usually stumble with his words, both verbally and technologically. His brain and mouth (and hands in this case) work in one direct route which doesn't hold much leverage to deviate and ponder about _what_ he's trying to say. He just- says it as it is.

So why, _why,_ has he been staring at this message for the last 10 minutes, rewriting the same response like it would change the meaning in any way?

**Ushijima**  
I will return next  
month after spring  
matches|

**Ushijima**  
I will return next mo|

**Ushijima**  
I wil|

**Ushijima**  
After college spring  
matches, so next month|

**Ushijima**  
After spring ma|

**Ushijima**  
Why?|

**Ushijima**  
|

  
He had arrived to his apartment after a jog around the neighbourhood, the time just nearing 3pm when he suddenly received the message, completely out of the blue.

Ushijima had suspected for a split second that he had began hallucinating due to the body and mind strain of the run, and promptly found himself flopping down onto the nearest flat surface to catch his thoughts before they ran ahead of him.

But after unlocking his phone, he was hit with the fact that this was indeed, a real text message, sent by the real Iwaizumi Hajime. If calculated correctly, perhaps Iwaizumi had just woken up for the day (or the next day? The time difference was extremely big)?

But Ushijima didn't find this detail surprising, what was more startling was that _Iwaizumi had texted him at all,_ let alone at such a time _._

After their meeting a few weeks ago when Ushijima had gone to see his father, they had exchanged numbers and caught up with the mundane things in life. Surely, or until now, Ushijima had assumed it was the courteous thing for Iwaizumi to do. He was just being polite. Civil even. Establishing diplomatic connections.

But this?

This shouldn't affect him as much as it really was, but Ushijima was inwardly shaking with...excitement? Thrill? Anticipation? He wasn't sure.

Seeing Iwaizumi Hajime again- this time in a situation where they weren't particularly enemies but not allies either, simply two regular people meeting again after a long time apart- was an eye opening moment. They had not been majorly antagonistic to one another back in high school, he and Iwaizumi, but they were also not amiable with one another either.

Afterall, Iwaizumi had been on the opposition, siding with the _great_ _king._ There had been no reason for respect nor friendship.

Their interactions had, previously, been limited to that of the court (Or the occasional Hinata Shoyou induced bathroom collisions). And until recently, Ushijima had assumed that that was all it would ever amount to, just a few highschool memories; that ended in crushed dreams and youthful tears.

But it had been what felt like many years since then. The moment Iwaizumi smiled and grinned without a second of hesitation infront of Ushijima, the wing spiker came to a startling revelation.

Just as Ushijima Wakatoshi had gone through a slightly dramatic character development (in the sense of _thinking_ and _talking_ about his feelings with his friends) (mainly due to Tendou's intensive complaints about Ushijima's emotional constipation) (or whatever that meant), the man on the other side of the phone was no longer the _ace of seijoh._ He was not the vice captain of a powerhouse team. He wasn't the secondary pair to Oikawa Tooru, his 'pillar'.

He was now Iwaizumi Hajime, sports science major at the University of California Irvine, who, by a miraculous turn of events, had texted Ushijima first.

_Oh god._

**Ushijima**  
Next month.

_Nailed it_ , Ushijima silently thought to himself.

But then he stilled, his lips stretching into a straight line, stunned at his own behaviour. He narrowed his eyes at the phone in his palm as he pulled it back slightly, the sweaty towel lazily hanging around his neck jostled as he moved in concern.

What exactly was Ushijima trying to achieve from this altercation between an old kind-of-not-really highschool enemy? Business partners? Tour guide for when he visited the US? _Friendship_?

A million unanswered questions beat against his head as he headed over to the fridge to grab some much needed water, the weight of a thousand concerns in the shape of a phone sat diligently in the palm of his hands as he did so.

By the time he had successfully cleared his head of such irrational worries and taken a long drink of water, Ushijima was ready to call it a day for morning personal practise and try and find another task to ponder over. Anything to distract himself from worrying obsessively over where he stood with his former 'arch-nemesis's best friend (Oikawa Tooru's words, not his. What even counted as an arch-nemsis in highschool?).

But this thought was almost immediately eradicated with absolutely no mercy when the phone he had discarded onto the kitchen island (in a desperate attempt to gain some peace of mind) buzzed and lit up with life, the home screen showing a notification from the exact person Ushijima was trying to _not_ think about.

**Iwaizumi**  
Ah I see, probably  
because of the  
college spring  
matches taking place  
this month right?

Ushijima's eyes widen, and even more so when the next message comes through almost immediately after.

**Iwaizumi**  
That's all Tobio  
has been telling me  
about

A sudden startle runs through Ushijima's mind, as his mouth presses into a thin line.

**Ushijima**  
Kageyama Tobio?

**Iwaizumi**  
Yup

**Iwaizumi**  
After I graduated  
he reached out to  
me

**Iwaizumi**  
And I guess I fell  
back into our  
middle school dynamic,  
seeing him as my  
kouhai again. We  
text a lot these days.

**Ushijima**  
I see.

He hasn't given much thought about Kageyama Tobio since the match that sent them to nationals. Not that he wasn't keeping an eye out for the genius setter, but as he grew older other things occupied his time- no longer just the constant rush of _volleyball volleyball volleyball_.

**Iwaizumi**  
He's not a bad kid

**Ushijima**  
He never was.

Ushijima could empathise with him on that, the unspoken misunderstanding of Kageyama Tobio by his former teammates was no secret to the wing spiker. If anything, it was what fueled the setter towards greatness, one that Ushijima thinks he will see more of soon enough.

**Iwaizumi**  
Well, Oikawa might  
disagree with you  
there lol

Ushijima sighs at the name that has appeared so early on in their conversation, "There is truly never a way to escape the inevitable, huh?" He asks himself in slight exasperation.

**Ushijima**  
Is Oikawa not  
not competing?

**Iwaizumi**  
We're not sure yet,  
he's been thinking  
of going somewhere  
international

**Iwaizumi**  
Taking his opportunity  
elsewhere or something

A backhanded comment at the use of his own words against him was not surprising, although, Ushijima was not as simpleminded as before. Iwaizumi Hajime never, and still does not, seem the type to push insults carelessly.

Granted, perhaps Iwaizumi was not aware of all the hurtful comments Ushijima had made about him and his former team towards Oikawa. Although that did stir a new, dangerously, guilty feeling to well up in his stomach.

**Ushijima**  
I hope he will not  
be disappointed  
with our plays this  
season then if he  
stays to watch

**Iwaizumi**  
He'll never admit it,  
but I don't think he  
has ever been  
unsatisfied with your  
plays

Ushijima raised an eyebrow, unsure of how to respond to such a raw show of vulnerability and...humility of someone who he was certain hated his guts.

For a split second Ushijima wondered if a domino effect of taking you Iwaizumi again would eventually lead to Oikawa- however as soon as Ushijima tried this thought in his mind, he immediately pushed it back down. Better not to get to careless and proud.

**Iwaizumi**  
But enough talk about  
him, he talks enough  
about himself as it is

This time Ushijima definitely felt himself smiling. Or whatever he could muster into a smile (his restricted facial muscles were another thing Tendou loved to complain about whenever they met up).

**Iwaizumi**  
I wanted to ask if  
you wanted to meet  
up when you come  
back to the US? If you  
have time in your  
schedule?

**Iwaizumi**  
It's fine if you're busy  
or would rather not,  
I completely understand.

**Iwaizumi**  
I just thought that since  
we didn't really get  
to hang out much  
this time, we could catch  
up properly some time  
else?

**Iwaizumi**  
And I could show  
you some of my  
favourite places to  
visit in the US!!

Ushijima was, once again, rendered speechless at the absolute unpredictability that is Iwaizumi Hajime. Not only had the latter texted him first (eventhough neither parties had indicated that the use of their exchanged numbers would lead to any sort of communication), but now he was asking to _hang out_?

_As friends? Iwaizumi Hajime wants to be friends?_

**Ushijima**  
Sure.

Friends then. Friends they will be.

**~~———²———~~ **

**Iwaizumi**  
One of my kids gave  
me a present today  
and it reminded me  
of you!

The next text message came only a few days after their initial reconciliation over text, and Ushijima was so stunned to see it, he physically had to pause in the middle of his living room and stare down at the phone in his hands like it were the final testament of god itself.

Ushijima was convinced, absolutely _convinced_ _,_ that Iwaizumi was simply doing what was expected of someone after meeting them. In just the few days after their conversation, Ushijima had found himself reading through the messages in apprehension- wondering whether his first (or second?) impression was appropriate. Somewhere along the way he had convinced himself Iwaizumi was just being a decent person, not actually trying to make anything more of it.

In fact, now that he thought about, should he have texted Iwaizumi first? Just to be polite and make sure the other was aware that Ushijima acknowledged their contact?

So the absolute mortification at Iwaizumi's new message, sent unprompted, was enough to make Ushijima wonder if he were truly talking with the correct Iwaizumi Hajime. Especially when the text message alone didn't make any sense to the wing spiker, so either Ushijima had completely regressed a memory of their conversations back in America, or Iwaizumi Hajime had gone insane.

**Ushijima**  
Your kids? And  
what does it look  
like?

Ushijima winced at the wording of his message, instantly wishing he could take away his right to communication soley so he wouldn't have to face the embarrassment of trying to explain himself.

**Ushijima**  
I meant the present.

**Ushijima**  
What does the present  
look like?

This message came later than the one before, Ushijima thought as he turned off his phone and slipped it back into his tracksuit bottoms. One quick reminisce of the time showed that Iwaizumi had probably sent him the message during lunch.

Not that it mattered.

"Of course it matters..." he immediately mumbled to himself, a mix between exasperated and frustrated.

He was more than fine with being friendly with Iwaizumi, but at the time, Ushijima failed to consider that not all friendships were simply born. His companionship between his teammates, and now some of his closest friends just seemed to naturally spring up throughout their gradual training- all the way from middle school till now. Even the few acquaintances he had made in his other college classes were started by an equal interest or topic of their classes.

But this was new and uncharted territory, a world of cross-continental texting that Iwaizumi seemed to suddenly want to indulge Ushijima in.

As he was deep in thought, he almost missed the buzz of a notification against his thigh, his phone feeling heavier with every second that Ushijima attempted to ignore it's presence. Keywords 'almost' and 'attempted'.

**Iwaizumi**  
I'm an assistant  
coach at a local  
middleschool and  
highschool volleyball  
club as part of my  
career experience

So Iwaizumi was good with children, or could tolerate then enough to enjoy working with them. Ushijima felt a prick of something like shame when he thought back to his own highschool behaviour, wondering how on earth someone would begin to coach a student like him. He had powered through most of his childhood with resilience and brute force alone (and not to be selfish- but his natural talent and strict self training), the inkling of intellect slowly following every one of his spikes and serves.

But perhaps Iwaizumi, the person who had reached out first regardless of their horribly awkward and uncomfortable conversation back in the US, would have found a way to work around that wall around past Ushijima.

The picture of Iwaizumi working hard to bring out the best in the children he coached was...awfully endearing. In a respectful, friendly and former-rival kind of way. Entirely.

**Iwaizumi**  
And look! One of the  
younger kids drew a  
face on a rock for me  
and it looks just like  
you!

[ _attached picture_ ]

The rock was, simply, not flattering.

For starters it was just a plain pebble that could be found on the side of any road in the entire world, and the face was drawn wonky and uncertainly with permanent marker, so definitely the work of a child. But more so, the face was nothing but two plain dots for eyes, and a wonky straight like for a mouth.

It didn't even have a nose.

**Ushijima**  
That doesn't look  
like me.

**Iwaizumi**  
Yes it does! It  
really captures your  
stoic resting face

Ushijima's frown deepened.

**Iwaizumi**  
Besides, one of the  
kids made it, so it  
is automatically worth  
more than any real  
life portrait you could  
ever commission

A sudden tightness overtook Ushijima, and he startled slightly, utterly confused at why the statement seemed to evoke such a...pleasant feeling. It was so very, uncharacteristic of the Iwaizumi Ushijima had conjured in his mind back in highschool, and yet, through less than a dozen text messages, fit him perfectly.

**Ushijima**  
That is very thoughtful of you|

**Ushijima**  
That is ver|

**Ushijima**  
That suits you well|

**Ushijima**  
That su|

**Ushijima**  
It still doesn't have a  
nose|

**Ushijima**  
It still|

**Ushijima**  
You are very kind,  
Iwaizumi Hajime.

"Shit," Ushijima cursed, which he never really did, but at times like this, it calls for desperate measure. He had not only gone and blabbered nonsense, sent it without thinking _again,_ but he had also called the other man by his whole name. " _Shit_."

**Iwaizumi**  
Lol

**Iwaizumi**  
Why thank you,  
Ushijima Wakatoshi.

  
**Iwaizumi**  
I'm naming him  
Ushiwaka-chan and  
he will be living in  
my jersey pocket  
until I can pass him  
over to you

_Oh god,_ Ushijima thought helplessly for what felt like the hundredth time in the last 2 minutes, before he hastily shut his phone off, leaving it on the sofa for good measure before he walked away to make himself some dinner- cheeks unusually warm.

**~~———³———~~ **

" _Wakatoshi-kun? What's the emergency?_ " Tendou's usually snarky and teasing voice asked seriously, and Ushijima felt unnerved up until he realised how worrying his messages to the other man must have been.

**Wakatoshi💪🏼**  
Tendou when you  
are free please call  
me immediately.

**Wakatoshi💪🏼**  
It is very urgent and  
I'm not sure if I  
handle it much longer.

Ushijima had the decency to feel bashful, "I think there has been a misunderstanding. There is no serious emergency."

_"Oh? Then what's got you all worked up?"_

"I wanted to ask for some advice."

_"Wakatoshi-kun!"_ Tendou suddenly gasped, _"What_ _advice_ _could_ _I_ _possibly- ah wait. I know..."_

Ushijima gulped, "You do?"

_"Yes yes,_ _I've_ _always wondered when this day would come. You, my behemoth friend-"_

"Behemoth?"

_"-have met someone_ _special_ _!"_

Ushijima was stunned into a silence, head both empty and crowded simultaneously with meaningless thoughts and worries. Because yes, it was about _someone,_ but not someone quite as _special_ _._

Well no, they are special but they're-

_"-Not special?"_ Tendou finished, and Ushijima visibly gawked when he realises he had unknowingly mumbled that all out loud, _"So someone who is special, but not special? An old friend perhaps?"_

Ushijima thought back to his very few conversations with Iwaizumi, pondered for a few extra moments about where he stood in the spectrum of companionship.

The corners of his mouth twitched, but didn't quite enlarge into a smile, "A new friend."

_"I see~ so so, Wakatoshi-kun, what seems to be the concern_ _with_ _your...new friend?"_

"We have recently began texting one another-"

_"Wow Wakatoshi-kun! You never_ _text_ _!"_

"Yes. And it seems my lack of experience is hindering the flow of the conversation."

Tendou hummed in thought, perhaps a little too seriously for a situation as trivial as this, but it was also exactly what Ushijima needed.

He needed instructions.

_"Well Wakatoshi! The first_ _step_ _is to start the conversation_ _yourself_ _every_ _once in awhile! Just greet them_ _how_ _you would in person!"_

That phone call had taken place about half an hour ago, in which during that time, Ushijima found himself (yet again) rewriting and deleting the same message dozens of times, not one of them sounding casual or friendly in any way.

**Ushijima**  
Goodmorning Iwaizumi|

**Ushijima**  
Goodmor|

**Ushijima**  
Did you sleep well?

**Ushijima**  
Did you sle|

**Ushijima**  
Have a good day,  
Iwaizumi.|

Ushijima raised an eyebrow at his final draft, nodding in acceptance to himself. It had been almost a week of Iwaizumi's on and off texting, but none of the conversations seemed to last longer than just the friendly 'hope you had a good day today' and the occasional 'you should definitely try some taco bell when you get here'.

But Ushijima wanted to try and meet Iwaizumi's enthusiasm, try and match the level of friendliness and sociability as the former ace.

And to do that, Ushijima Wakatoshi had to take the first step (or Tendou claims, but contrary to popular belief, Tedou Satori is almost always right) (almost).

But just before he hits send, another one of Tendou's advice rings through his ears.

_"Oh and emoji's Wakatoshi! Emojis! Even a_ _simple_ _smiley face makes a message so much nicer!"_

**Ushijima**  
Have a good day,  
Iwaizumi :).

It was only after the message had gone through, did Ushijima wonder if ending the sentence with a period was too formal.

Regardless, the reply didn't come in for almost an hour, but when it did, Ushijima felt a sour taste in his mouth.

**Iwaizumi**  
What? You're  
sending smiley  
faces now?

**Iwaizumi**  
Who are you and  
what have you  
done with the  
real Ushijima  
Wakatoshi?!

**Ushijima**  
You are right.

**Ushijima**  
The smiley face  
was unnatural,  
I apologise if it made  
you uncomfortable.

**Iwaizumi**  
NO! I WAS JOKING

**Iwaizumi**  
THE SMILEY FACE  
WAS A GOOD TOUCH  
TO YOUR MESSAGE  
IT WAS CUTE

The tightness had once again somehow found it's way into the centre of his chest, but only this time the slightest tickle inside his stomach came with it. The confirmation that Iwaizumi seemed more than happy with Ushijima's message was more than enough to send a thrill of satisfaction through Ushijima's chest, and if he wasn't mistaken, he was also smiling.

Ushijima would have never thought that he would one day be so happy to receive the acceptance of Iwaizumi Hajime, and yet here he was, uncharacteristically smiling down at the text messages like a loon, his cheeks rosey.

**Ushijima**  
Okay :).

**~~———⁴———~~ **

**Ushijima**  
Goodmorning,  
Iwaizumi :).

**Iwaizumi**  
Morning! Or  
good evening for  
you!

**Iwaizumi**  
I don't think I'll  
ever get used to  
your use of  
smiley emojis

**Ushijima**  
My friend Tendou  
has taught me some  
new ones since  
our conversation  
yesterday.

**Iwaizumi**  
Ah I remember  
Tendou

Let's see these new  
smiley faces then

**Ushijima**  
There is this one  
that is supposed to  
represent a open  
mouthed smile :D.

**Ushijima**  
And then this one :O  
is a shocked face.

**Iwaizumi**  
Oh yes very shocked

**Iwaizumi**  
You can also use :0  
or :() for a shocked  
face

**Ushijima**  
I will make note  
of them, thank you.

**Ushijima**  
I have also learned  
that you can also  
substitute different  
punctuation in  
between the faces  
to express more  
detailed emotions.

**Iwaizumi**  
:O?

**Ushijima**  
Yes I too was shocked  
when I discovered this  
feature.

**Ushijima**  
For example, this  
smiley face is also  
crying by adding an  
apostrophe :').

**Ushijima**  
Or :'D.

**Iwaizumi**  
AKSJSJSJ

**Ushijima**  
Are you okay  
Iwaizumi?

**Ushijima**  
Did you perhaps  
drop your phone  
on your face? I  
do that sometimes.

**Iwaizumi**  
Omg dude you're  
killing me

**Ushijima**  
?!

**Iwaizumi**  
FIGURATIVELY

**Iwaizumi**  
I just imagined you  
sending me all these  
faces with your  
natural stoic and  
emotionless expression  
and I almost choked  
on my laughter

**Ushijima**  
I was not aware  
you had to  
demonstrate the  
emojis to send them?

**Ushijima**  
Although I can not  
smile and cry I can  
attempt it if it makes  
you laugh more

**Ushijima**  
:D You can not see  
me but I am  
performing this  
one in real life.

**Iwaizumi**  
Omg did you just  
make a joke?! This  
is adorable )):

**Ushijima**  
:O?!

**Iwaizumi**  
Sorry gtg!! My  
class is starting

**Iwaizumi**  
Oh and goodluck  
with your match today!  
You'll do great! <3

**Ushijima**  
Have a good day,  
Iwaizumi :) and  
thank you.

**~~—————~~ **

**Wakatoshi💪🏼**  
Tendou what does  
<3 mean

**Wakatoshi💪🏼**  
Is it an emoji? I can't  
seem to see a face?

**Wakatoshi** **💪🏼**  
Perhaps it is a code?

**Tendou >:D**  
AJSSJJSJHAHAHAH

**Wakatoshi💪🏼**  
Are you okay :O?!


	2. The second step is the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima Wakatoshi manages to embarrass himself many times over the course of the month, before contemplating whether or not to become a hermit.

**Iwaizumi**  
Do you have any  
pets?

**Ushijima**  
I used to have a  
dog as a child,  
but now I have a  
cat.

**Ushijima**  
However she lives at  
my grandmothers  
house since I  
travel a lot these  
days.

**Iwaizumi**  
You have a cat?!

**Iwaizumi**  
What's their name.

**Ushijima**  
Cat.

**Iwaizumi**  
Your cats name  
is cat? Lmao

**Ushijima**  
Yes, she is a British  
Shorthair and she  
hates me.

**Iwaizumi**  
LOOOOL

**Iwaizumi**  
It's okay Ushijima,  
I'm sure she doesn't  
HATE you.

**Ushijima**  
I beg to differ

**Ushijima**  
Do you have any  
pets?

**Iwaizumi**  
I have a tortoise,  
and his name is  
Stupid.

**Ushijima**  
Your tortoise has  
a stupid name or  
is his name Stupid?

**Iwaizumi**  
His name is Stupid...

**Ushijima**  
And yet you made  
fun of me for  
naming my cat Cat?

**Iwaizumi**  
Atleast I didn't name  
him Tortoise!

**Ushijima**  
No.

**Ushijima**  
You named him  
Stupid.

**Ushijima**  
Which is, arguably,  
much worse than Cat.

**Iwaizumi**  
I take it back, you're  
the worst. I'm going  
to get ready for class

**Ushijima**  
Have a nice day,  
Iwaizumi :)

**Iwaizumi**  
>:(

~~**———²———** ~~

  
**Iwaizumi**  
Hey Ushijima

 **Iwaizumi**  
Tobio told me you  
did really well at  
your match yesterday

 **Iwaizumi**  
For what it's worth,  
I'm proud of you

Ushijima stares down at his phone in a mix of dissociation and disbelief, not quite sure if what he was seeing and experiencing at that moment was _truly_ taking place. Yesterday had been a blur of emotions, excitement, adrenaline, nervousness, victory- _defeat-_ and yet all Ushijima could feel now was emptiness.

This was a usual routine of his after a loss. He would find himself drifting through the week absentmindedly, attending practise and classes with his thoughts muted and numb, all he could think of was...blank.

It was how he became better. Years of win after win did nothing but fuel an ego, one Ushijina never let himself become too prideful in after the tattered relations he had made in highschool because of it. So he savored every time he lost a match, let it go slow and eat every inch of him.

He let himself be humbled, let himself be pushed and drowned against the tide of all the things he _could've_ _done_ or _should've_ done. But he doesn't think about them, not just yet. He thinks about nothing to do with volleyball.

Then, after a good amount of days- Ushijima will let himself think. Beat himself up about it. But most importantly he will make sure _it never_ _happens_ _again._ He let's all the pent up energy pour out of him as he spends hours upon hours training and perfecting whatever he did wrong the first time- until he can barely think at all- but for a completely different reason. Nothing but exhaustion, ache and the hunger to be _better than before._

Then, things go back to normal.

He doesn't talk to anyone during this time, because it only evokes questions- questions he doesn't want to have answers to. Not when he isn't supposed to be thinking about it.

Tendou, his own bestfriend, doesn't message him after he loses a big match like the one yesterday. He waits about a week before showing up without notice and dragging Ushijima some place nice to hang out. Usually for lunch or dessert, occasionally something ridiculous like paintballing or lazer tag. None of his old teammates message him about those matches either, instead send him strange (supposedly funny) videos.

He watches them all, chuckles at some of them, but never responds to them.

And yet-

**Iwaizumi**  
I don't know if  
you know this,  
but I can see when  
you've read a  
message

The message startles Ushijima, who was still staring down at the phone screen. A frown befalls his face.

**Ushijima**  
I did not know  
that ):

Before he even realises it, the message has been typed, an appropriate emoji has been selected and the message blinks before it successfully sends to Iwaizumi Hajime, who waits for it on the other side of the world.

It's a strange feeling, talking to someone during the time he shuts everyone out. Whether unconsciously or not, it's better that way. No distractions.

As Ushijima unsuccessfully tries to convince himself to put the phone down, a new message pops up on screen.

**Iwaizumi**  
Why are you  
sad?

The message looms over him like a shadow, and for a split second Ushijima wonders how Iwaizumi could've known that until he remembers the sad emoji he sent.

**Ushijima**  
It's upsetting to  
lose a match.

It's honest. It's six words to somehow horribly and inaccurately sum up the overbearing tightness of his chest.

But not that Iwaizumi needs to know the whole thing.

**Iwaizumi**  
But it's not the  
end, you always  
have another one  
to become even  
better

**Iwaizumi**  
We're human, we  
make mistakes

Because perhaps Iwaizumi is already aware of the emotions suddenly coursing through Ushijima's veins.

**Ushijima**  
I will get better.

**Iwaizumi**  
Yes you will

  
**Iwaizumi**  
Want to see some  
cute picture of baby  
turtles I found?

And just like that, the harsh waves crashing against him subdue slightly, and he feels himself gasp up for a long inhale of fresh air. The need to improve is still there, nipping at his feet in the deep cavernous waters below him.

But it's less forceful now, and Ushijima doesn't even get time to reply before Iwaizumi is sending a series of baby turtles, a small relaxed smile on his lips.

**~~———³———~~ **

**Ushijima**  
Goodmorning Iwaizumi :)

**Iwaizumi**  
Morning!!

**Iwaizumi**  
I'm starting to think  
I don't even need an  
alarm anymore, since  
your messags wakes  
me up right on time

**Ushijima**  
I see.

**Ushijima**  
I will message you  
every morning at  
this time then.

**Iwaizumi**  
I was joking! You  
don't have to D:"

**Ushijima**  
I want to.

**Iwaizumi**  
Oh

**Iwaizumi**  
Okay then :)  
thank you

**Ushijima**  
Is the face D:"  
a distressed  
sweating face?

**Iwaizumi**  
Yup! You can also  
use D:'

**Ushijima**  
I see.

**Ushijima**  
Are you hot,  
Iwaizumi?

**Iwaizumi**  
Well ;)

**Ushijima**  
?

**Ushijima**  
Why are you  
winking?

**Iwaizumi**  
Nevermind,,,,

**Iwaizumi**  
And yes it is very  
hot in LA right now

**Iwaizumi**  
Which reminds me

**Iwaizumi**  
What date are you  
coming to America?

**Ushijima**  
I have a flight  
for the 9th of July

**Ushijima**  
And I am free from  
the 9th to the 16th

**Iwaizumi**  
Oh that's perfect!! I  
have no work that  
week and only a couple  
of classes!!

**Iwaizumi**  
Wait are you free  
rn?

**Iwaizumi**  
(rn means right now)

**Ushijima**  
Yes I am free (rn).

**Iwaizumi**  
Good! Can I call  
you? (You don't have  
to put it in brackets)

Ushijima sits up on the sofa in alarm so quickly, he nearly knocks himself to the side to land face first on the hard wood floor. The phone is only inches away from his face, as he rereads the latest message with the utmost scrutiny, shock cascading down his face.

An unfamiliar feeling of nervousness swells in his chest, as Ushijima unknowingly licks his lips.

Texting is one new and unknown world, but calling...

Ushijima can spend however long he wants debating on what to say over a text message, and can rewrite his message as many times as he would like. However, over a phone call everything is happening at the present moment, and Ushijima does not think he is ready to hold a conversation over the phone with _Iwaizumi_ of all people.

**Iwaizumi**  
If you dont want to  
that's fine!! Dw about it

**Iwaizumi**  
(Dw means don't worry)

In a flurry of panic at the idea of Iwaizumi feeling rejected, Ushijima presses the call button, and only seems to acknowledge the horror of what he had done once the ringing began.

"Oh no..." he whispers, one arm flailing around in panic while the other held the phone as far away from him as could. "Oh shi-"

" _Hello?_ "

"..."

" _Ushijima? Hello?_ "

The wing spiker swallows, his throat feeling incredibly dry as he brings the phone closer to his face and then to his ear.

"Hello...Iwaizumi."

" _Oh_!" Iwaizumi says, sounding surprised to hear Ushijima's voice, " _It's good to hear your voice. Sorry I sound like this, I just woke up._ "

Ushijima isn't sure how to respond, and instead lets out a loud, "Hmm." In response.

Iwaizumi doesn't seem to mind the lack of coherent answer as he swiftly moves on, " _Have you had dinner yet_?"

"Yes." Ushijima says, wincing at the short and emotionless answer. He tries to find the words to elaborate, but his mouth seems unwilling to open again.

Iwaizumi seems to chuckle on the other side of the phone, " _What did you have for dinner?_ "

"I had kimchi fried rice." He says, squinting before mumbling an unsure, "It was nice?"

Iwaizumi laughs a little louder this time, but it sounds friendly, " _Are you asking or telling me?_ "

"It was nice." He repeats more clearly, and Iwaizumi laughs quietly again, his morning voice rumbling through phone and straight into Ushijima's chest.

" _That's good. I think I'll have french toast for breakfast...and take the left over pasta from yesterday for lunch after my lecture_."

Ushijima licks his lips nervously again, "Do you...cook Iwaizumi?"

" _I do! But I didn't make the pasta, that was my housemate. I'm much better at Japanese style foods. I can make us dinner when you visit._ "

The idea of a home cooked meal, especially by Iwaizumi, sounds pleasant. Ushijima relaxes slightly as he sighs a quiet, "That sounds nice. Thank you."

" _Don't thank me yet!_ " Iwaizumi chuckles, " _By the way I wanted to ask, where are you staying when you get here?_ "

"A hotel." Ushijima replies stiffly once again, but then quickly adds, "But I only have it booked till the 15th, after which I will go stay at my dads house, since he will be off on a business trip so I can stay at his house."

Iwaizumi goes silent for a few seconds, and Ushijima worries he's given too much unnecessary information all at once. He pulls back the phone to check if Iwaizumi has hung up on him in annoyance, but slowly brings it back to his ear when the call is ongoing.

" _Isn't that...a bit lonely_?" Iwaizumi finally says quietly, and Ushijima wonders if he's misheard. Of all the things he expected Iwaizumi to say, that sentence was not one of them.

Ushijima frowns, confused conflicted beside himself, "It's-"

" _Sorry!_ " Iwaizumi cuts him off, almost shouting, " _I don't know why I said that! I know it's not any of my business and you-_ "

"It's fine! _"_ Ushijima quickly cuts in, then breathing before repeating, more slowly, "It's fine, I'm used to it."

And _oh,_ that is not what he was trying to say and from the pained (and/or shocked) noise Iwaizumi makes, Ushijima wants to take it back.

"I mean-" he tried to amend, "It will be okay! Since I'll have you and-"

_Oh god,_ that wasn't what he was trying to say either. This is it. This is the exact moment where Ushijima Wakatoshi decides to give up on ever communicating with another human being _ever_ again, picks up some stray belongings before moving to live in the woods like a hermit- with his cat. Who hates him.

The line is quiet once more as Ushijima wonders whether he has to pay rent if he lives in a secluded cabin in the woods while also struggling to figure out a way to apologise for sounding impolite and just...awkward; But to his surprise, Iwaizumi laughs- loud, unfiltered and genuinely amused.

" _You say the best things Ushijima_." Iwaizumi says breathlessly, laughter hanging onto his words like a ghost, " _Do you need a ride from the airport?_ "

Ushijima is baffled at the sudden change in conversation, but complies nonetheless, "There is no need, I can get a taxi."

" _Nope! I'm picking you up_." Iwaizumi states, and Ushijima, although still slightly confused, scoffs at the unabashed tone.

"Okay, thank you." He replies, a quiet rumble of a chuckle beneath his words.

Iwaizumi catches it immediately, " _Did you- Are you laughing?_ "

He sounds so shocked by it that Ushijima stops immediately, "Sorry."

" _No! Don't apologise! I just- I've never heard you laugh before. It's nice. Don't stop._ "

"That was hardly a laugh Iwaizumi..." Ushijima mumbles a little embarrassed, the familiar tightness of his chest returning.

Iwaizumi however laughs again, " _Well I hope to hear more of it when you visit! But I have to get ready to leave for class now, sorry._ "

"It's okay, have a good day Iwaizumi." Ushijima says, and although it's a sentence he has messaged the other man quite a lot over the last month, it feels different saying it out loud.

He goes to end the call when Iwaizumi suddenly adds, " _Are you smiling? You normally send a smiley face after that text message_."

Iwaizumi's smile is evident in his words- but Ushijima, who was about to end the call, panics and presses end before he can reply.

He is left staring at a blank screen, his own mortified expression and pink cheeks staring back at him.

His face is still hot in self-consciousness when he hesitantly messages Iwaizumi a few seconds later.

**Ushijima**  
(Sorry)

**Ushijima**  
:)

**~~———⁴———~~ **

"So...this new friend you've been texting..." Tendou begins about three days before Ushijima is scheduled to leave for LA, trying to sound casual but failing miserably because of the wide and evil grin on his face, "What are they like?"

Ushijima is, more often than not these days, confused and at a loss for words.

He hadn't been _trying_ to keep Iwaizumi a secret, because there wasn't anything to hide. It just felt respectful to keep the others name out of his mouth, since until a few weeks ago, they were still nothing but highschool rivals.

Tendou seems to misunderstand his blank expression for resistance, "Come on Wakatoshi-kun! It's been almost a month and I'm _dying._ "

Ushijima looks alarmed, but Tendou ignores him completely.

"You're using emojis now, Wakatoshi!" He pauses, leaning across the table for a more dramatic effect, his voice dropping into a whisper, "Emojis!" He hisses, like it was a cursed topic.

"People are staring, Tendou." Ushijima says, although he doesn't particularly care about the looks they are receiving, casually taking a small bite of his blueberry cake with ease.

Once again, Tendou ignores him, choosing to throw himself over the back of the chair in despair instead, "You're keeping secrets wakkun! As your only best friend, I am hurt."

Ushijima feels the corner of his lips twitch at Tendous overdramatic actions, and Tendou looks up just in time and to throw him a playful grin as well. The whole situation nothing but their usual banter, even if Ushijima finds himself worried for the other man more than once.

"Give me some hints then! I'll try and guess." Tendou asks again, adamant to not let this conversation fall.

"We didn't get along in highschool," Ushijima starts with a sigh, finally understanding that this is nothing but a game to Tendou (as most things are) "But now we text sometimes."

Tendou raises one single brow, "By 'sometimes' you mean every day- And that could be anyone! You weren't exactly the friendliest person."

"They played volleyball." Ushijima continues, opting to ignore the first and last part of Tendou's sentences.

"Again, could be anyone!"

"We are the same age."

Tendou tilts one head to the side in thought, "Alright...I can cut a few people off."

"He...is very kind." Ushijima finds himself saying, unsure of how else to describe Iwaizumi without giving too much away.

  
Tendou is silent, so Ushijima continues, "And funny."

"Funny..." Tendou echoes, something new in his tone.

Ushijima takes another bite from his cake, watching as Tendou narrows his eyes at the desk before looking back up at him.

"Is he hot?" He then asks, shameless.

Ushijima chokes on his piece of blueberry cake, neck and face heating up as Tendou says nothing but smiles widely.

" _Oh."_ He says, _"_ It's like _that."_

Ushijima doesn't ask him what _that_ means, and instead, reaches over and steals Tendou's black coffee, downing most of its contents in a rush of embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed, see you all next time <3


	3. The third step is meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi Hajime comes to a startling revelation about his feelings for Ushijima Wakatoshi, meanwhile Ushijima is wearing grey sweatpants (which is arguably the biggest problem).

**Ushijima:)**

Should I pack a  
jacket?

**Iwaizumi**  
For LA??? In JULY???  
ABSOLUTELY NOT!!

**Iwaizumi**  
You'll get a heat stroke  
and I'll get arrested  
for almost killing the  
mighty Ushijima  
Wakatoshi

**Iwaizumi**  
Also your flight is  
in almost a week?  
Why are you packing  
now?

**Ushijima:)**  
I like to be prepared  
for travels early :).

**Ushijima:)**  
Also please do not  
worry you won't get  
arrested since it  
would be the heat  
that kills me, not  
you.

**Ushijima:)**  
And no one calls  
me the Mighty  
Ushijima Wakatoshi.

**Iwaizumi**  
Volleyball weekly  
japan does

**Ushijima:)**  
Please do not believe  
a magazine aimed for  
high schoolers and  
children.

**Iwaizumi**  
Hey!!!! are you  
calling me a child?!

**Ushijima:)**  
I was implying that,  
yes.

**Iwaizumi**  
Oi! It's not my fault  
it's cool...

**Ushijima:)**  
:O

**Ushijima:)**  
You think I'm cool?

Iwaizumi startles at the message, caught off guard as he stopped mixing his bowl of instant ramen.

He brings the spoon up to this mouth absentmindedly and wonders...

Cool?

Ushijima Wakatoshi was many things to Iwaizumi Hajime.

He was firstly, some what of a highschool rival. Sure, exactly _who's_ rival he was is subjective, and many would say it was Oikawa; but Iwaizumi shared a similar distaste for the boy back in high school.

His overwhelming presence when he simply walked into a room was _suffocating,_ his steps commanding respect and the utmost best of his peers. That and his simple minded obsession of Oikawa was more than a little concerning for the childhood friend.

Along the way, Ushijima Wakatoshi had even become some what of a game plan for Iwaizumi. They shared similar stats (perhaps due to both following his fathers training regimes) but the sheer _power_ and simple minded hunger for success was not something Iwaizumi could compete with, and honestly he didn't want to. They were both the ace of their team, but Iwaizumi couldn't help but acknowledge the gap between them as they played against eachother spring after spring.

It was never envy, for Iwaizumi wasn't one to waste time _wishing_ to be better. Instead Ushijima's presence was a reminder everytime they played against eachother and lost- _you can be_ _greater_ _than him._

One thing lead to another, and the _you can be greater than him_ had transformed into a _you can help others be greater than him._

The transition from volleyball to sports medicine was a long time coming, and no one seemed awfully surprised when Iwaizumi expressed interest in the more technical aspect of profession volleyball.

The idea of finding out the _how's_ and _what's_ of the muscles and ligaments seemed almost too interesting too ignore, especially if with this knowledge he could _make others great._

So...cool?

"You're so much more than just _cool._ " Iwaizumi finds himself mumbling under his breath as he puts down his spoon to type out a response.

**Iwaizumi**  
Yeah

**Iwaizumi**  
You're really cool

**Ushijima:)**  
:D

~~**———²———** ~~

The next day, as Iwaizumi is sitting cross legged on the floor and stretching his tensed muscles (from hunching over his laptop for hours to finish writing his essay), his phone rings on the hard wood floor beside him.

Iwaizumi sighs a little tiredly, hoping to just have the friday to himself to be lazy, as he picks up the phone begrudgingly.

However the name that flashes against the screen makes his breath catch, the previously relaxing muscles on egde and tense all over again in surprise.

**_Ushijima:)_ **

Up until now, they had only spoken over the phone once before. And at the time, Iwaizumi was still half asleep and simply enjoyed hearing the awkwardness they had experienced in their meeting in California over the phone, secretly glad that Ushijima Wakatoshi seemed to be in a constant state of discomfort when it came to social interaction.

_He had laughed,_ Iwaizumi thinks a little fondly- before abruptly frowning at his own train of thought. Fond? That feeling was...new.

But he didn't have much time to ponder on that new development too much, as his phone was still relentlessly ringing in his palm. A sudden wave of nervousness overtakes the usual easy going Iwaizumi, since now he's completely awake and horribly aware of every small detail.

He gulps once, then twice and even clears his throat self consciously before finally answering the call, bringing the phone up to his ear.

"...hello?" He says, trying to sound indifferent but probably failing miserably.

He feels a sense of deja vu when the line is quiet and Iwaizumi hears no reply, so he scrunches his brows together and pulls the phone away to check if the connection had wavered.

As he does so, he hears the quietest, faintest, "Goodevening, Iwaizumi."

Iwaizumi's eyes widen at the deep baritone that suddenly vibrates through the phone, almost as if-

"Uh- hello." Iwaizumi finds himself saying stupidly, an inexplicable warmth travelling up his neck, "Wait- I already said that."

Ushijima, _oh my god,_ chuckles quietly but the sounds makes it's way straight into Iwaizumi's chest and rattles his rib cage.

Iwaizumi takes a quick glance at the clock mounted on the wall infront of him, and does some quick maths to confirm that Ushijima had probably just woken up, the time being just after 6am in Japan.

"It's okay." Ushijima replies, oblivious to Iwaizumi's inner turmoil.

He offers nothing more as Iwaizumi tries his best to not clear his throat nervously _again._

"So uh- what's up? I wasn't expecting a call..." Iwaizumi says with a forced chuckle to fill the silence, trying to sound light and keep his tone happy and not draw attention to his nervousness. (Nervous for what? Iwaizumi isn't sure).

However, Ushijima seems to take it negatively, which honestly doesn't surprise anyone anymore.

"I apologise for making you uncomfortable, I should have messaged you for confirmations to call before hand. Goodbye."

Iwaizumi panics, and scrambles forward on the floor as if the action will somehow transfer through the phone, "Wait! Don't hang up! It's fine!"

"Oh, sorry." Ushijima offers, sounding positively dejected and it almost breaks Iwaizumi's heart.

"I was just curious! Since we don't really call."

"Ah, I see." Ushijima then says, sounding more confident, his morning voice still laced with every syllable, scratching his throat as it leaves. "Tendou recently told me that calling occasionally is a good way to stay in contact with people."

Iwaizumi grins beside himself, unable to help it at the absolute seriousness Ushijima tells him this, eventhough it's hardly a serious situation. It's hopelessly endearing.

"Cute..." he finds himself mutter out, and only as it leaves does Iwaizumi realise.

But thank god for shitty international call connections, Ushijima doesn't hear him and instead says, "Sorry, what was that?"

"I uh- I asked if you had any plans today?"

"Oh yes. Well, after I go on my morning run I will-"

Iwaizumi doesn't trust himself to talk much after that, and instead continues to let Ushijima speak about everything and nothing on speaker phone, the phone left next to him as he continues to stretch.

The strange nervousness doesn't leave until Ushijima bids him goodbye and Iwaizumi sits in the silence of his living room.

~~**———³———** ~~

It's on a Skype call with his former kouhai does Iwaizumi come to a startling revelation.

"Is Ushijima-san romantically interested in you, Hajime-san?"

Iwaizumi blinks up from his notebook to the laptop screen, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What? No." He immediately says without even thinking about the answer.

Kageyama tilts his head to the side, "Oh. Does he have a partner, then?"

"No- well..." Iwaizumi suddenly feels sweaty, eventhough the aircon blares mercilessly at his back, "I'm not sure."

"Is he not interested in men?"

"What the hell Tobio?" Iwaizumi snaps, neck flushed as the heat slowly travels to his face, "Why would I know that?!"

"...but you said he's spending his free time, on holiday, with you." Kageyama reiterates over the phone, pronouncing every syllable like he were talking to a child.

Iwaizumi's jaw drops open, as he gapes like a fish out of water for any words when he finally understands what Kageyama was implying.

That he and Iwaizumi were-

"I- we- no! No we're not like _that._ We're _friends,_ Tobio. _Friends_."

"Which means-" Kageyama continues, seemingly choosing to ignore everything Iwaizumi had just said, "by default and basic understanding of language- he is choosing to spend his holiday with you, Hajime-San." Kageyama urges, his tone desperately tying to convey something else.

However Iwaizumi is not so easily convinced, so he fakes a confident yet shaky scoff, watching how Kageyama frowns over the screen, "Okay- he's spending his holiday with me, so what?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Kageyama asks, and Iwaizumi ignores him in favour of rambling all his nervousness out to his kouhai half way across the world.

"It's not like he's been, you know, saying we're going on _dates_ to anything. It's just a couple of friends hanging out. Together. On holiday. Besides- he's probably straight!"

Kageyama narrows his eyes, "Are other people joining you and Ushijima-San?"

"Not that I know of..."

"So it is just you and him." Kageyama pauses, perhaps for a dramatic effect, "Spending your holiday, together. Alone."

"As friends!" Attempts to reason, however from the way Kageyama let's a rare, sly smile overtake his lips, Iwaizumi is sure the last bit of his dignity has left him.

"Okay." The younger man says, before he turns back to whatever work he had been doing before, the slight twitch to his lips still there.

However to Iwaizumi, things are far from okay. The polar opposite in fact, everything is completely and utterly _not okay._

Ushijima Wakatoshi, his ex-highschool rival (kind of), his (not quite) rolemodel and inspiration and now kind-of-not-really texting penpal, was arriving at the Los Angeles International Airport in less than 24 hours- which gives Iwaizumi just enough time to evaluate what to do about the next week ahead of him.

And by evaluate, he means procrastinate.

You see, it wasn't supposed to have come to this. All those weeks ago, the first time Iwaizumi had taken the initiative to be the bigger, older and kinder person and message Ushijima about when he would next be coming to America- he meant to keep it at that. Just a friendly exchange, reaching across the bridge that had collapsed back in highschool and hope to rebuild it.

He wasn't blind, he could see that beneath the stoic cold and seemingly unabashed confidence- was just a man like him. So what reason was there _not_ to reach out to Ushijima. A new rekindled friendship never hurt anyone! Like said before, reaching across and rebuilding a bridge that had collapsed against the wait of teenage angst, nothing more, nothing less.

Famous last words, as he was not, however, prepared to have rebuilt the bridge, sprint across it and promptly drop himself into Ushijima Wakatoshi's life with no intentions to leave.

It had started small, atleast that's what Iwaizumi is trying to convince himself. It was the blunt yet somehow endearing way Ushijima would message him, trying to find a way to stabilise a conversation with very limited texting experience.

Yet, even with the obvious nervousness on Ushijima's part, Iwaizumi could still remember the shock he felt when Ushijima had not only messaged him _first,_ but also included an _emoji._

An emoji.

Ushijima Wakatoshi was using emojis! Who thought Iwaizumi would live to see the day.

Then there was the first phone call where he heard Ushijima _laugh_ for the first time and then the second call where he‐

_Besides_ _the_ _point_ _._

Iwaizumi knew that he was a sociable person by upbringing, after being brought up in a very close and committed family, he found contact and relationships easy to make and all the much easier to hold.

But Ushijims was different.

Different in the sense that Ushijima could go from being the familiar stone cold man with a blunt personality to somehow becoming a nervous and awkward mess of a man who was simply trying his best to say Goodmorning.

(Iwaizumi didn't want to tell Ushijima that he could see just how long Ushijima had been typing for. At first he was confused, as to why Ushijima would spend 5 minutes typing only to send a short good morning message. It then dawned on him that perhaps, Ushijima was thinking and rewriting about exactly _what_ to type.

Iwaizumi wasn't sure what to do with this information other than smile stupidly).

And the worst part of it all, was that he wasn't disappointed at the turn of events at all.

"You're frowning, Hajime-San." Kageyama says suddenly, pulling Iwaizumi out of the fumble of thoughts he had become stuck in.

Iwaizumi clears his throat, feigning nonchalance, "I'm fine."

Kageyama does not look convinced, however, it's hard to read Kageyama anyway, "I have a question, Hajime-San."

"Shoot." Iwaizumi sighs, leaning back in his desk chair to stretch his stiff back muscles.

The smaller digital Kageyama over the Skype call stills for a moment, and Iwaizumi wonders if the call is lagging until Kageyama opens his mouth to speak,

"Do _you_ like Ushijima-San, in a romantic way?"

Iwaizumi, who had been leaning too far back in his seat, upon hearing the absolute _monstrosity_ that had just left Kageyama's mouth, slips and goes tumbling backwards, the chair flying out beneath him.

"Hajime-San! Are you okay?"

Kageyama continues to call out to Iwaizumi in concern, who just continues to lay on the hard wooden floor of his bedroom, a throbbing sensation beginning to grow at the back of his head from the impact.

But he does not move, instead stares at the ceiling in a mix of embarrassment and mortification, before he starts laughing at the sheer ridiculousness that is his life.

Because deep down, after he realises how excited his gets to receive a ' _Goodmorning Iwaizumi :)'_ message at 7am and a ' _How was your day, Iwaizumi :D_ ' after a long day at work and class- or the flutter in his chest the first and second time they spoke on the phone, or the times he surprisingly finds himself sending a flirty and teasing message when he should really be asleep, or even the stupid conversations they have about rocks and turtles and food-

Iwaizumi Hajime comes to a startling revelation.

He may like Ushijima Wakatoshi, romantically, just a little bit.

"Hajime-San do you have a concussion?! I can hear you laughing but you are still on the floor! What's the number for an American ambulance?!"  
  


~~**———⁴———** ~~

The day was finally here, and Iwaizumi was going to be sick in the waiting area of gate 5.

He was somehow just on time, after sleeping through his first alarm and scrambling to look presentable in the short time that he had before he jumped into his roommates car and gunned it for the airport. It was such a frenzy that Iwaizumi didn't even get a chance to do much to his hair other than brush it, as well as change into nothing but a simple pair of black shorts and an oversized tee shirt.

He had just barely made it under the speed limit, and now he sat stiffly as the first few flyers made their way into the gate. It was just a little after 5am, and so the crowd wasn't as lively when greeting their loved ones as the movies made it out to seem, but the comfortable and loving glances they shared was more than telling.

The vibe at airports was surreal for Iwaizumi, yet somehow cozy, as he sat tucked away into a hoodie he had slipped on when the chill of the airport nipped at his bare arms.

However, as Iwaizumi accidentally caught eye of the intimate moment a couple shared as they held eachother tightly in their arms, the women's suitcase left forgotten on the ground, did he suddenly felt horribly out of place.

What was he supposed to do when Ushijima finally showed up?

Wave? Fist bump? Handshake? _Hug_?

Suddenly, the cold forgotten, Iwaizumi brings a hand up to cover his mouth, as he feels his cheeks burn at the mental image of _hugging_ Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Iwaizumi had come to more or less a conclusion on where he stood with Ushijima Wakatoshi, and they were dangerously close to the romantic side, but that didn't mean that he would avidly do anything to-

"Iwaizumi?"

Iwaizumi stands up so quickly he gives himself a head rush, as he was so lost in his mind he hadn't even realised that _Ushijima Wakatoshi, all 6 feet and 3 inches of him was standing right in_ _front_ _of him._

"Hey man!" Iwaizumi says without thinking, immediately regretting it, "How was your flight?"

Ushijima, although very obviously tired and jet lagged, gives Iwaizumi a small smile and Iwaizumi is sure he hears his heart crack, "It was good, thank you. But I am sorry for making you come collect me so early in the morning."

Iwaizumi's throat feels horribly dry, "I-it's fine! I don't mind. Here, uh, let me take your bag." He gestures awkwardly to the carry on duffel bag Ushijima had taken with him on the flight.

"Oh don't worry! I can carry it."

"No it's okay! We still have to get your suitcase, besides," Iwaizumi is already leaning forward to take the bag off Ushijima's shoulder and onto his own, "You look exhausted."

Ushijima seems to realise Iwaizumi won't take no for an answer, so he gently passes the bag over, reaching up to massage the shoulder it was previously occupying, "Thank you, it was a long flight."

Iwaizumi is stunned at the friendly smile Ushijima offers him as he says this, and finds himself staring at his mouth perhaps a moment too long. The college students tries to avert his eyes elsewhere, only to catch the comfortable attire Ushijima had worn. He's wearing a tight black shirt that stretches across his broad chest somehow matched perfectly with grey sweatpants.

He had never seen the other man in something so... _normal._ It was very casual, and understandably so for an 11 hour flight from Japan, but the idea of such a _cozy_ looking Ushijima sets alarm bells ringing in Iwaizumi's ears.

But god, _really? Grey_ _sweatpants_ _? Of all things?!_

Iwaizumi rips his eyes away the moment they begin to wander, and instead turns in the direction of the baggage claims, palms sweaty, "Let's go get your suitcase."

Ushijima nods, and follows Iwaizumi without a word, however the small smile doesn't leave his lips, not even as he turns away from Iwaizumi to look around the huge airport. Iwaizumi wants to awe that the sight, Ushijima's wide eyes looking around and taking in as much of the airport as he could.

However Iwaizumi is preoccupied with nerves, as grips the strap of Ushijima's duffel bag, licking his lips nervously.

"Are you hungry?" He asks, hoping to sound casual.

Ushijima turns to him immediately, but Iwaizumi can't look him in the eyes too long before he turns to fiddle with his hoodie drawstring, "Yes, I didn't eat much on the plane."

"Do you...want to get some breakfast? I can drop you off at your hotel later." Iwaizumi then says, speaking infront of him instead of towards Ushijima.

There is no answer for a few seconds, and Iwaizumi vehemently regrets ever speaking the idea into existence at the clear rejection it receives. He turns to his side to take it back, when he is once again, stunned by the pure surprise of Ushijima Wakatoshi's smiling face.

_Jesus Christ,_ Iwaizumi thinks as he feels his face flush and chest go tight, _was he_ _always_ _this_ _smiley_ _before_ _?_

"I would like that." Ushijima says softly and obviously happily, and Iwaizumi is not sure he can survive the rest of this holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay! i had a little bit of writers block while writing this but suddenly felt inspired and wrote the entire thing in one sitting (it's current 5am when i publish this). i hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> and hey! we're finally moving on the love train! next chapter is just dates, fluff and maybe a few more startling revelations :D

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comments <3


End file.
